


O Holy Night

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [129]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Budding Love, Christmas, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Requited Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: It was Joseph’s first Christmas as a teacher and the children were singing carols in the church.





	O Holy Night

It was Joseph’s first Christmas as a teacher and the children were singing carols in the church. He was nervous, he’d never done this before, but also, because Miss Baxter would be there and he wanted to impress her. As their voices rose for the chorus, he chanced a look at her.   
“Fall on your knees! O hear the angel voices!  
O night divine, O holy night, when Christ was born;  
O night divine, O night, O night Divine.”   
She sat watching him, the angelic sounds and the lights surrounding her like a halo made her look heavenly. His angel.


End file.
